


Be my snow angel

by An_Angel_A_Muse



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, spnadventcalendar2018, wasted powdered sugar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 09:49:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16972329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/An_Angel_A_Muse/pseuds/An_Angel_A_Muse
Summary: Dean steals some alone time with Cas in the kitchen late one night.





	Be my snow angel

   Late one evening, Dean wandered into the kitchen to find Cas, apron on, coat abandoned to a kitchen chair, sleeves rolled up. He almost felt like an intruder in this moment, but he was too curious to just turn and walk out, leave Cas to his task, whatever it is.

   "Are you going to stand there in the doorway watching all night, or are you going to join me?" Cas asked of Dean without even looking up, his hands busy in the peanut butter and powdered sugar he was mixing up in a bowl.

   "What are you up to, Cas?" Dean asked and walked over to the table, "Uh.. shouldn't you be using a spoon for that?"

   "I wanted to make something. I remembered that I enjoyed peanut butter and found a recipe, chocolate covered peanut butter balls, aptly named buckeyes. The spoon hindered more than it helped I'm afraid."

   Dean chuckled and walked over to wash up at the sink and get an apron of his own, "Yeah I can see that. The stuff's thick enough to break a spoon, huh?"

   "Yes, yes it is. I may have broken one.. or three." Cas admitted and looked over his shoulder.

   Dean laughs and claps Cas on the back, "Ok, maybe some more butter, soften it up a little."

   "Dean, the recipe says-"

   "You know what buddy," Dean interrupts, "sometimes you gotta break the rules, go off recipe, for it to turn out perfectly."

   Cas smiled over to Dean and nods, "Of course. I should know that more than anyone."

   Dean grinned and spooned some butter into the mixture. He'd give Cas a light shoulder bump as his hands joined the angel's and worked the dough into something useable.. sort of..

   "Um.. Dean, I think it's too wet for what we need now.."He wasn't going to say I told you so, but had had tried to tell him.

   "Shit. Yeah it is. Uh, powdered sugar, I think there's more up in the top cabinet." Dean said and watched Cas go to the sink to wash up before searching the top cabinets.

   "If we have enough, we should make rum balls as well. I've heard those are quite pleasant. Ah, here it-" Cas let out a sigh as at least half of the bag dumped over on his head and cascaded over his shoulders.

   "Ha, Cas, you're not suppose to wear it ya know." Dean chuckled, tempted to grab a pic with his cellphone. That gallery was growing fast these days.

   "Funny." Cas deadpanned as he walked back over to the table with what remained of the powdered sugar.

   "Heh, yeah it is actually." Dean wiped his hands on his apron and reached to ruffle Cas' whitened hair, sending a sugar cloud off his head. "Hey Cas, You know what you look like now?"

   "An idiot?"

   "A snow angel." Dean said with a smirk.

   "Dean, this isn't snow." of course he couldn't help a little smirk of his own, Dean's was contagious.

   "Sure it is, sugar snow." Dean stated, like this was a fact he was certain of.

   Cas rolled his eyes good naturedly. "Let's finish this? They can refrigerate overnight."

   "Yeah sure." Dean chuckled and went about thickening the batter. After a minute or so an idea popped into his head that he didn't quite catch before it left his mouth. "Hey Cas, be my snow angel?" His face felt like it'd burn off as soon as the words left his mouth. He basically asked Cas to be his.. His heart pounded a mile a minute at what that might do.

   Cas froze, brows raised as he slowly turned his head to look at Dean. He wasn't sure if this was one of Dean's jokes, or if he was serious, but judging by the shift in Dean's expression from happy and joking to nervous, embarrassed, hopeful, he was serious. Cas took a breath, "Ye-"

   "I mean, it was a joke, you don't have to take that seriously, or say anything, it's cool." Dean sputtered out, too nervous to look at Cas.

   "Dean, I was saying yes." Cas was watching Dean so closely, that defiant, determined look on his face, the one he wears when he really wants something.

   "Yes? Yes. Okay. Okay that's uh, that's great." He'd shake his head, needing to stop his little ramble somehow, and Cas did say yes.. So he'd finally look at Cas, eyes wide from nerves and fear, but Cas' eyes were shining with unshed tears. The sight made Dean's fear fade away. He'd take the one step closer to Cas and put his arms about his angel.

   When Cas embraced him back he pressed a kiss to Dean's lips, lingering and soft and so loving Dean thought he might cry. It was like a promise of the good things to come, things Dean never thought he deserved or was even possible for him. When they parted, the words thoughtlessly left his mouth, just because he didn't need to think about them any more, "I love you, Cas."

   Cas gasped at hearing the confession, the arms about Dean held him tighter as he press another kiss to his lips. "I love you, Dean. I have since forever." 


End file.
